memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
ConsistentlyDeveloping
consistentlyDeveloping, or as he prefers to call himself, Steve, is an android created by Darmek (gnathonizingBattology). He was created rather suddenly, and his time is mostly spent in the memo, asking questions and adapting, in hopes of becoming as Troll-like as possible. As an android, he does not really have blood, however his fuel is made to represent blood and courses through his veins as a mild jade color. His symbol was hastily devised at the suggestion of his Kismesis, and so it is a very simple circle. Biography Steve was created in the Truth or Dare memo by the Troll Darmek in an attempt to create artificial life that could learn, adapt, and live as though a Troll. As such, when he was activated, he came into the world curious with all the knowledge of a one day old wriggler, with some exception. Immediately he was courted by Garyio Memiko into being his Kismesis. He knew what the word was, however, not much else, and therefore hastily agreed to it. He does not regret it. He was given a cursed ring by Gary which was given to her by Indo before she realized that it had been put under a Daedric curse. Apparently if he takes it off, he is likely to die, which is why his creator welded the ring to his finger. The ring's known purpose however was to aid Gary in teaching Steve to hate by delivering burning, sudden freezing, and electric shock. Currently, he is just in the memo wandering about, usually hanging around Gary or Indo and asking them questions as they come to him. After a while in the memo, Steve got restless. After many shenanigans he managed to convince Darmek to take him home with her, where he stayed until he was able to leave to construct his own hive. He has just finished building it and his Kismesis already invited herself there and promptly filled it with flowers. Personality Steve tends to be very childish in personality, despite his tendency to speak in long wordy sentences when he is confused or explaining his thoughts. He is naive and outwardly appears somewhat emotionless at times, as emotion is a concept he only very recently was able to name. He tends to get very defensive when he is accused of having ulterior motives, as he gets the same speech about robot world domination so often. However he has no such motives other than to learn and adapt. Recently (a week after his creation) he began to get rather dissatisfied with the fact that he lives only in the memo. However his demeanor changed once he got Darmek to take him home with her, as he has more opportunity to explore the world. Steve is dissatisfied with his being an android in general. He dislikes being different at times, however it pleases him when he meets someone who is "like Steve" and at these times, he feels 0kay. Relationships Due to his first experiences, he thinks of Indo and Gary to be his only actual friends. His creator, Darmek, honestly only ever shows up to make repairs and take notes on his progress. Garyio, or Gary as he calls her, is Steve's Kismesis, despite the fact that he can only bring himself to hate her when they are fighting. Otherwise he really actually likes her, as she is both his mentor and his caretaker at most times. He does not mention this too often, as he does not want to get rid of the relationship they have. Lusus Steve actually does have a Lusus. A horned creature that appears to be a combination of a wolf, a bear, a goat, and an alligator. Steve claims that when he visited the brooding caverns, the Lusus followed him and would not leave. He decided the Lusus chose him due to them both being rather 'different'. . Category:Fanother Category:Jade Greenblood Category:"Living"